Gaelen Reed
General Information Gaelen Reed, born 937.M41 is an Inquisitor of the Imperial Inquisition's Ordo Malleus. He and his student, Scarlet Winter , are presently assigned as Inquisition liaisons to the Stonehides Chapter Space Marines. As an Inquisitor Reed quietly belongs to the Xanthist school of thought- the most tame of the various "Radical" philosophical sects within the inquisition. He believes that certain elements of Chaos can, with a bit of nudging, be turned against themselves. He has never advocated attempting to harness the powers of Chaos, as he sees any such attempt to actually control the Ruinous Powers as dangerous to the extreme. He could be considered therefore a moderate radical, willing to use unorthodox strategies to combat Chaos, but never willing to go so far as the dangerous and truly heretical Horusian subsect. On one occasion, when confronted about his beliefs, he responded: : "You would accuse me of being in league with the Ruinous Powers. You would say that I wish to harness and control Chaos, but that way lies madness and corruption. I merely believe that certain minor elements of the Enemy can be turned upon themselves. If you wish to know what I do, look upon any of the cultists and renegades I've tricked into gunning down their own summoned Daemons; look upon the Xenos I've bent to fight the forces of Chaos, only to weaken both sides that they may be easily broken when the Imperium's glorious forces sweep in. I've been told that I have a degree of cunning, and I use it to the best effect I can manage." In fact, what has saved Reed's career as an Inquisitor is his spotless record of service to the Emperor and the Inquisition. Still, the open secret of his philosophy has cost him many potential students and retinue members. He is also forbidden from requisitioning the forces of the Grey Knights . As a Psyker Reed displays a moderate level of psychic ability. He is able to manipulate objects through telekinetic force, and can distort the perception of others to his advantage. He has been known to use this ability to cause enemies to mistakenly break from cover, or to unintentionally gun down their own allies. This ability can also aid him in interrogations to catch subjects in a lie, or trick them into revealing their knowledge without realizing it. As a Warrior In battle, Reed wields a Plasma Pistol left-handed. In his right hand he typically carries an exotic hybrid power-weapon. It takes the form of a sword under most circumstances, however the blade is segmented in a way that allows it to be extended and articulated as a whip. Reed's reinforced metal augmetic hand allows him to safely handle the powered weapon as a whip while it is active. When inactive, the weapon can be stored either in a scabbard or clipped to his belt. Reed additionally wears a series of light weight armor plates layer under his storm coat. The collar of the chestplate bears a rosette of the Inquisition. Gallery Reed portrait 2.jpg|The original image from which the main image was cropped Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Malleus Category:Imperium